1. Field
The following description relates to a coil electronic component and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An inductor, which is a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element for configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor for removing noise.
The thin layer inductor is manufactured by forming a coil part by a plating process, forming a magnetic body by hardening a magnetic-resin compound that is a mixture of a magnetic powder and a resin, and forming external contacts on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.